choices
by Tashimaru1
Summary: Kagome is forced to make a choice that could either trap her 500 years in the past without her family, or separate her from her beloved inuyasha. What will she choose? How many times do I have to say I don't own inuyasha? it was depressing enough the first time!
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha and kagome were at it again, fighting in front of their friends about her going home. "I need to go back inuyasha! I haven't been back in a while and I'm sure my mom is worried about me! Not to mention all the tests I have to make up for!" Inuyasha just harrumphed and stuck his nose up in the air. "Youre supposed to be here, helping me find the jewel shards! We don't have time for you to go home!" Kagome stared at him for a moment, before her eyes started watering, "oh. I see. I'm just your shard detector after all, aren't I? ill never be anything more to you, like kikyo is." She took off running and lept into the well, letting out a suppressed sob as she disappeared. "Now you've done it." Shippo said as he glared at inuyasha. "You just had to make her cry, didn't you?" "Hey! I didn't mean to make her cry, you little runt!" He snarled, hitting him on the head as he looked back at the well. Miroku and sango stood in front of him as well, glaring at him until he asked angrily "What!?" "You know what." Sango growled at him, "Go after her and apologize!" "For what?" he asked her, and she sighed before hitting him over the head with hirakotsu, "For being a baka! Now go! Before I throw you in head first!" Inuyasha grumbled for a moment before leaping into the well after kagome.

Miroku sighed as he turned to Sango, "when will they just tell each other their feelings? They never learn." Sangos eye twitched as miroku rubbed her ass. She hit him over the head with hirakotsu as well. "Speaking of people who never learn..." She growled as he gave her an innocent look. Shippo rolled his eyes as he turned back to the well, waiting impatiently for them to come back.

Inuyasha followed the smell of kagomes tears as he guiltily headed towards her house. Kagomes mom greeted him at the door. "Oh hello, inuyasha, kagome just left for school. Did you want to go find her? She seemed a bit distraught." Inuyasha squirmed guiltily and nodded as she handed him a cap to put over his ears. "I'm sure she will forgive you, inuyasha, just give her time." Inuyasha nodded and lept off towards kagomes school. Kagomes mom watched him go with a sad smile on her face. "Take care of her, inuyasha."


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome was in her classroom, trying not to fall asleep. Her mind kept drifting to inuyasha. She felt upset again as she thought of him, and how she was just his jewel detector. She wished he felt the way about her the way that she did for him. The teacher cleared his throat and looked directly at her. "Miss Higurashi, care to join us?" Kagome jumped and blushed, nodding guiltily as the teacher continued the lesson. After the class ended, she walked into the hallway, running into her friends and hojo. "Hello, kagome! Its been a while! You must have been really sick this time!" Ami said as she looked kagome over, taking in her pale skin. "You still don't look very good. are you okay to be here?" Kagome nodded, "Hai. I just...im just having a rough time right now." "Is it about that inuyasha guy?" Yumi asked, looking at her closely.

Inuyashas ears perked up from the tree he was sitting in outside. He had heard his name and saw kagome and her friends through a window. Kagome looked upset and pale. He wondered what she was going to say.

Kagome sighed, not sure what to say. "I don't think he cares about me. he told me as much today. apparently I'm just a useless little girl." She said as her eyes started to water again. "I cant do anything right. besides, he loves someone else. I'm no match for her." She tried to smile as tears started sliding down her face. Her friends tried to comfort her as the bell rang. They had to leave and head to their classes, but told her to forget about him, and quit putting herself down. Kagome ran to her next classes throughout the day until it was time to head home. Inuyasha had returned to her house after he heard what kagome and her friends were saying. He was determined to talk to her about it. He hadn't said anything about her being useless! He lept up into a tree near her window and waited for her to return.

Kagome returned home that afternoon, still upset, and without eating anything or saying hi to her mom, she went up to her bedroom and laid down on her bed as she cried. Inuyashas ears swiveled as he heard her tears and he looked in the window at her, sobbing on her bed. He was about to leap in but he stopped as she started talking to herself. "Why cant I just get over him? All he ever does is treat me like a shard detector or compare me to kikyo! Why cant he just see me for who I am? Why cant he see...how much I need him...how much i love him? am I really that hard to love? is there something wrong with me? I guess I am just a copy after all. Oh inuyasha...I wish I could tell you how much I love you..." Kagome laid there and cried herself to sleep as inuyasha gazed in at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha lept lightly into kagomes room as she slept, thinking about what he had heard her say. He had always wanted to know if kagome felt the same way about him and now he had his answer. She was just as in love with him as he was with her. He was unsure where to go from here. He sat there for a while, watching her sleep. He finally got up and went downstairs. Kagomes mom met him at the kitchen door. "Inuyasha? Are you hungry?" She asked as she smiled at him. He nodded gratefully and sat down at the table as she sat across from him and watched him eat. After he was done, she had him sit there while she talked to him. "Inuyasha...i have a question for you...did something happen between you and kagome? Since she has been back she has been either at school or shut in her room. Did you guys fight again?" Inuyasha nodded guilty and said "yeah. She thinks that i only see her as a jewel detector. She thinks that im comparing her to kikyo." "And do you?" She asked as she looked back at him. He thought for a moment. He tried to compare kagome to kikyo, but in his mind, there was no comparison. "There is no way to compare them. Kagome is short tempered, likes to sit me a lot, strong...sweet, kind, caring, the most beautiful girl i have ever seen..." he stopped, blushing. Kagomes mom nodded and smiled at him. "Just know this. Ever since we lost her father, kagome does not like to show her emotions so she will not be hurt again. Just give her some time, and im sure she will tell you how she feels."

Kagome finally came downstairs that night, stopping as she saw inuyasha at the kitchen table. She wasnt sure if she was still supposed to be mad or not, she just knew she was tired of being hurt. Inuyasha saw her and walked up to her. "Hey...Kagome? Im sorry. Please come back with me." Inuyasha pleaded as he looked into her eyes. Kagome smiled slightly at him and nodded as he grabbed her hand and they took off to the well, waving goodbye to kagomes mom. Kagomes mom watched them go, sighing as she worried about them. She knew inuyasha would take care of her daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

They came out on the other side of the well and were greeted by shippo, miroku and sango. They headed back to kaedes together to plan where to go next. They decided that their best bet was to just start walking north and see if they picked up any rumors of jewel shards. They quickly got ready and waved goodbye to kaede. Kagome paused before running back and hugging kaede. She had a bad feeling that this might be the last time she saw her. Kaede sensed her grief and fear and hugged her back, finally releasing her after a moment. She tried to hide her tears as she scolded. "Now hurry along kagome. Those jewel shards wont wait forever." Kagome smiled and nodded through her silent tears and ran to the others.

Inuyasha was watching her as she walked. He wondered what was up with her. Kagome ignored his glances as she put her earphones in for her mp3 player. She had brought it to entertain her. She hoped inuyasha couldn't hear her music choices. She was playing a lot of racy songs like e.t by Katy perry and some sad songs as well, all of which reminded her of inuyasha in some way.

Inuyasha blushed as he heard the songs kagome was listening to. He tried to tune it out until she softly started to sing to some. The others heard her singing, but acted like they didn't so she would continue. Kagome sang a few songs as they walked, but inuyashas favorite was this one she was singing now. It was no air by jordin sparks. She sang like she meant every word in it. He wondered if she was thinking of him as she sang. He was brought back to earth as miroku suggested they make camp for the night. The others agreed and helped set up the fire and sleeping bags. Kagome excused herself to go to the hotsprings as the others got ready for bed. Inuyasha waited a moment before following her.

"What is he doing?" Sango asked as she turned to miroku, "hes gonna be sat for sure if she catches him..." miroku checked to make sure shippo was asleep before replying "he just needs to fuck her brains out and get it over with." "MIROKU!" Sango gasped as she blushed, too embarrased to hit him. "What?" He asked innocently.


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha had followed kagome to the hotsprings quietly, watching her to make sure she was alright. Kagome sighed as she slipped off her uniform and slid into the water. The hot water helped relax her.

 **lemon!**

She grimaced as the familiar need hit her. She looked around quickly to make sure she was alone before she let her hand slip below the water. She started rubbing herself as she thought of inuyasha. She moaned as she continued to rub. "I-inuyasha..." she moaned as she tried to satisfy her needs for him.

Inuyasha blushed, his ears swiveling towards her as he heard his name, thinking she had caught him watching her. He blushed even more when he smelled her arousal and saw what she was doing. He wasnt sure what to do, but his body had made up its mind for him. He was slowly walking towards her. Kagome had already finished and was stretched out naked on the ground as she dried off. Inuyasha was now standing directly in front of her and she opened her eyes and let out an "eep!" As she saw him and she just knew he had saw her. "Sit!" She yelled as she could finally think rationally. Inuyasha shouted as he went face forward, unfortunately for kagome, landing right on top of her, his crotch on hers and his legs between hers. She let out an "oomph!" As he fell on her. His mouth was dangerously near her nipple, and all thought had fled her mind. She was trying to remain calm and not breathe too much, because when she did, her nipple brushed his mouth.

Inuyasha was trying to keep himself from getting aroused, but was failing as kagome was lying naked under him, her nipple against his mouth and only his hakama seperating him from her womanhood. "I...inuyasha...what the hell...are you doing here? I was taking a bath!" Kagome asked as she blushed. Inuyasha replied "i was making sure you were okay. I didnt want you to go alone." He and kagome moaned as when he talked, his mouth brushed against her. He smelled a spike in her arousal as she tried to stop herself from arching into his crotch. Inuyasha couldnt stop himself as he got hard in response. Kagome gasped as he pressed against her through his hakamas. She didnt know if she could stop herself if he kept rubbing against her like that. Inuyasha couldnt think as kagome started getting wet underneath him. Kagome accidentally shifted, making her nipple go into his mouth. She gasped as he moaned and sucked on it. She couldnt help it and pulled him closer as he licked and sucked on her. The spell had worn off now, but they had forgotten all about it. Inuyasha switched to the other breast and kagome moaned and arched in response. His hand traveled down to her womanhood on instinct, and he rubbed her folds as she gasped and whimpered like a bitch in heat, turning him on even more. He moved down her body and licked carefully at her womanhood before taking her into his mouth and sucking on her. Kagome was non stop moaning and whimpering now as she felt like she was nearing her orgasm. Inuyasha noticed this and sucked harder, making her come in his mouth. Kagome felt incredibly hot now, and so did inuyasha. He moved his body back up hers as he slipped out of his clothes as well. She looked at him and was shocked. He was easily over 14 inches, and she was aroused as she saw how hard he was for her. She didnt care at the moment, if this was just a one time thing. She wanted whatever he would give her, even if he left her for kikyo, she would have at least this to remember him by. Inuyasha moaned as his shaft started to enter her womanhood. She was tight and wet and hot, all for him. He pulled out for a moment before thrusting back in quickly, breaking her barrier. Kagome cried out in pain for a moment before it turned to pleasure. Inuyasha leaned his head onto her shoulder for a moment before pulling out again and putting her on her hands and knees in front of him. He slammed into her as she gasped out his name, and he kept picking up speed as he thrusted, every time going as hard and deep as he could. He could feel his demon side taking over as he tried to stay in control. As kagomes moans turned into dog-like whimpers and whines, he lost it, his demon side taking over as he pushed her front half into the ground so he could take her deeper. Kagome noticed a change and looked over her shoulder at him, panicking for a moment as she saw his red eyes. She relaxed as he continued to pound into her, getting turned on by his demon side taking her as his own. She felt like she was close to orgasming again as demon inuyasha picked up even more speed, slamming into her repeatedly. Inuyasha was almost there as well, determined to make his bitch come with him. He got his wish as she cried out his name at the same time he bit her neck, claiming her as he released within her and she orgasmed beneath him hard. Inuyasha turned back to normal, panting as he looked down at kagome still writhing beneath him. He got hard again and gave her a wicked smile as he started to thrust again. "Aaa...inuyasha..." kagome gasped as he went faster. Inuyasha slammed into her repeatedly, determined to claim her in his hanyou form. He kept going until she was about to orgasm again. He withdrew before she could finish, making her growl in irritation. He smiled evilly at her and slammed back inside, making her come hard with him again. Kagome cried out his name as she came, the pleasure unbelievable. Inuyasha finally slid out of her and pulled her against him, stroking her lips as he looked at her. He leaned to her and kissed her, kagome smiling in contentment as she looked back at him.

 **end of lemon**

"Kagome...we should get back to the others. Weve been gone quite a while." Inuyasha said, propping up his head and looking down at her. Kagome sighed and nodded as she went to stand up. Inuyasha rose to his feet and kagome tried to follow, but as she stood, her legs gave out on her. Inuyasha grabbed her, holding her up and smirking at her. "This might be hard to explain..." he said as he laughed. "Maybe we should return seperately, so they dont suspect anything? Ill carry you to the edge of camp if you can walk to the sleeping bag." Kagome sighed and had inuyasha carry her to the hotsprings again in hopes that it would help her legs. She noticed the bruises on her where demon inuyasha had held her legs and back as he took her. She would have to bathe alone for a while it looked like. She rubbed the hot water over her legs, trying to soothe the soreness away. After she was done and dressed, inuyasha picked her up and carried her to camp.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome wobbled over to her sleeping bag as normally as she could manage so miroku and sango wouldn't ask questions. She laid down and pretended to fall asleep instantly, and inuyasha showed up a little bit later, leaping into the tree in front of her sleeping bag. He made sure the others were asleep before looking down at kagome and deliberately licking his lips and grinning, dark promises in his eyes that made her shudder in arousal again. She resolutely shook it off and tried to go to sleep as images of earlier flashed through her mind.

The next morning kagomes soreness was almost gone. She sighed in relief since they had so much walking to do. She had put on a sweater and pants to hide her mark and her bruises. Miroku and sango gave her confused looks every once in a while but they didn't mention anything until later that afternoon. Sango finally turned to her and asked "kagome? Did something happen to you?" "N..no sango...why?" Kagome stuttered nervously as she blushed. "Well. Its just...you look like youre glowing..." sango said as she looked closely at her. "What? No! Its just the sunlight! Im perfectly normal!" "Alright.." sango said, taking her word for it. Kagome let out a soft sigh as they continued on, glaring at inuyasha as he smirked. Shippo was riding on kagomes shoulder, too tired to notice anything.

They continued on in search of a shard for weeks, following any rumors they could, finally deciding to split up and search for the two they had been told of. Shippo went with miroku and sango to the west and inuyasha and kagome went to the east. Inuyasha and kagome were kind of relieved that they were alone, because inuyasha wouldn't leave her alone for very long, always wanting more of her every chance he got. They were having trouble hiding their relationship from the others. Kagome was indeed glowing, but from happiness. Inuyasha and kagome were told of a jewel shard being used by a demon named nihu who controlled lighting, it had not stopped storming in that area for a long time the villagers had said as they headed that way.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome was looking around nervously. She felt uneasy and moved closer to inuyasha, feeling like she was being watched. Inuyasha noticed her discomfort and looked around, sniffing for anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly there was a loud boom and kagome and inuyasha were seperated by a blast of lightning. Inuyasha was thrown backwards into the ground and kagome was thrown into a tree where she slid down and did not move. Inuyasha ran to her and shook her shoulder. "Kagome! Kagome please wake up!" He looked over his shoulder as he felt something approach. There was the demon nihu behind him, watching him and kagome. "Youre gonna pay for that you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted as he lunged at him. Nihu lept out of the way and aimed his hand at kagome. "I would think twice if i were you, or else the girl dies." Inuyasha froze, snarling at him as kagome stirred feebly from the tree. "I...inuyasha?" She asked as she slowly saw what was going on. She felt dizzy and sick and confused as she saw the demon still aiming a lightning ball at her.

Suddenly, another presence approached, in a tornado. Kouga came to a stop by kagome, looking around at what was going on. "Oi! Mutt face! Cant you protect kagome without me for once?" Inuyasha snarled at Kouga as Kouga turned back to kagome. He went to help her up, and her legs gave out as she tried to stand. She was pale and shaking all over. Kouga looked at her in worry as inuyasha started attacking nihu. Kagome started throwing up as kouga stood there, unsure what to do. He finally yelled out to inuyasha, "oi! There's something wrong with kagome! You'd better kill that bastard and get over here!" Inuyasha looked over for a moment and as he was distracted, nihu let out a giant lightning ball that flung himself and inuyasha in different directions, nihu not realizing how much power he had put into it. The blast injured him as he was thrown. Kouga saw inuyasha dissappear into the tree tops as he was flung from the explosion.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she tried to stand up. Kouga helped her and ginta and hahaku came out of the trees, panting. "We finally caught you! Whats going on here?" Hakaku asked as he looked around. "No time to explain! We need to find inuyasha!" Kagome cried out as she tried to step forward. Her legs trembled but she remained upright. "Kagome...i dont think he made it. That was a pretty powerful blast..." kouga said as kagome glared at him. "No! Hes not dead! Dont ever say that! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" She shouted as she tried to keep walking. Kouga watched her, unsure what to do. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! You're not allowed to die on me!" Kagome kept moving, trying to get her trembling under control. She started to cry as the forest remained quiet. "Please! Inuyasha...dont leave me..."


	8. Chapter 8

Sango miroku and shippo were going after the other jewel shard and had finally heard a rumor about it from the last village they had been to. "It is rumored that the demon who holds the jewel shard is a powerful one, that is in the form of a beautiful maiden. Many men have gone missing from the other villages, drawn in by her beauty and destroyed." Sango sighed as her eye twitched, just thinking about that conversation. 'Why is it that when miroku is involved, it just happens to be a beautiful woman demon?' She thought as she looked at miroku. He gave her an innocent look as they walked on. Shippo thought to himself, "oh man. Here we go again."

They soon came upon a castle, that looked like it was abandoned for some time. Miroku paused. "I sense the demons presence. It is inside the castle." Sango nodded and got hirakotsu ready. Miroku walked up to the door and knocked. Soon, a beautiful maiden answered the door with black hair and blue eyes. "Oh. Hello handsome. May i help you?" "Why yes, lovely lady. Would you bear my child?" Miroku asked as innocently as possible as sango sighed and hit him over the head with hirakotsu. "Its a demon miroku. She wants to destroy you, not have sex with you." The maiden transformed into a half boar half human demon, her top half a boar, the bottom a maiden. She let out an inhuman shreik and attacked them with a spear. Sango and shippo lept backwards, dragging miroku with them. Shippo used his fox magic to distract her as sango sliced through her with hirakotsu. It was an impossibly easy fight. It didnt even take three minutes. Miroku sat up, rubbing his head. "So...whatd i miss?" He asked as he collected the jewel shard. Sango and shippo just shook their heads and started walking.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome sobbed as she limped around the forest, trying to find inuyasha and yelling his name desperately. Kouga was not sure what he should do, more concerned about her falling than anything. Kagome finally stopped, sinking to her knees, crying. "I...i...inuyasha...i...i never...never got...to tell him..." "tell him what Kagome?" Kouga asked, looking at her in alarm. "Th...that im..." Suddenly a new voice joined in. "K...kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he emerged from the trees, looking a little beat up but otherwise alright. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out as she lept into him, embracing him tight. "Oh inuyasha! I thought id lost you!" Inuyasha stroked her hair as she sobbed into his chest.

"Cmon guys, lets go. Kagomes upset enough." Kouga sighed as he turned back to the others as he took off in another tornado. They sighed and chased after him again. Inuyasha looked down at kagome, lifting her chin up with a finger and kissing her. "What did you want to tell me, kagome?" "...noth...nothing inuyasha..." she replied nervously as he looked at her. "Can we go now?" She asked to get him distracted. "Sure. Lets head back and see if we can find the others." He placed kagome on his back and took off.

They found miroku and the others a few weeks later, they had been looking for them as well. Kagome took the last jewel shard from miroku. The jewel was now complete. Suddenly the jewel glowed black and rose from kagomes hands. It opened up a portal and tentacles shot out and grabbed kagome, yanking her inside. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out as he lept after her, the portal closing behind him.

Kagome felt like she was floating, and a voice spoke to her. "Hello, child. Do not fear. I have kept naraku from you thus far. He is here somewhere as well. My name is midoriko, the protector of the shikon jewel." "Wh-why am i inside the jewel?" Kagome asked, looking around. "Well my dear, you have a choice to make."


	10. Chapter 10

"So wait...when i make my wish i have to choose if i would rather never see my family again...or never see inuyasha againm.." "that is correct. The well will be sealed when the jewel shard fades. So make your choice wisely. You are only granted a few moments to say goodbye to those you leave behind." Kagome sat in shock as she thought of her family... and of inuyasha.

Inuyasha was in the darkness, looking for kagome frantically. He had a feeling he might never see her again. He hadnt even got to hear what she was hiding from him. He lept through the darkness in a frenzy, determined to see her again.

Midoriko waited patiently as kagome made her decision. Kagome finally looked up after a few monents. I am ready to give you my decision. I love my mom...and souta...and gramps...but...i also love inuyasha very much..." "i see. I can see your decision in your heart. I will give you some time to say goodbye." Midoriko faded just as inuyasha appeared. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he lunged at her, pulling her into a desperate kiss. "I thought i lost you." "Inuyasha...i had to make a choice...the well is going to seal itself. But i just wanted you to know...i love you...and...i am carrying your pup inside me...inuyasha..." kagome whispered as she kissed him, inuyasha shocked for a moment before pulling her closer and kissing her with passion. Kagome faded as he opened his eyes. "Kagome! Kagome!" He cried out as he looked around for her.

Kagome found herself in front of her shrine at home. She ran to the house with tears in her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome ran inside the house. "Mom! Souta! Gramps! I need to talk to you!" She saw them at the dinner table, her mom lept up when she saw her face. "Kagome! What's wrong?" Her mom held her as she cried. "The well is sealing itself! I had to choose between you guys or inuyasha!" "I see." Was all her mom could say for a moment, "...make sure he takes care of you honey okay? And my grandchild." Kagome looked up, shocked. "Of course i knew kagome. You are glowing." Was all her mom could say as souta and gramps hugged her as well. Kagome turned to her mom and kissed her on the cheek as she faded. "I love you...mom. look under the goshinboku in eight months time okay? I still have that old camera there." She smiled through her tears at her mom, waving goodbye. Souta and gramps hugged her as her daughter dissapeared before her eyes.

Inuyasha woke up on the ground, miroku and sango and shippo standing over him, looking worried. "Inuyasha! Wheres kagome!?" Shippo cried out as inuyasha sat up. Inuyasha couldn't answer through his tears. Sango started tearing up as well, knowing kagome was gone forever. Miroku bowed his head as shippo started to cry too. "Inuyasha...is she back in her own time?" Miroku asked him. Inuyasha only nodded and they realized the sacrifice she had to make.

Inuyasha stood up to leave, when suddenly, there was a pink flash of light from the direction of the god tree. His heart lept as he started running towards it, hoping it was who he thought it was.

Kagome woke up on the ground in front of the goshinboku, her heart pounding as she realized she was finally back where she belonged.


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha arrived at the goshinboku as kagome was standing up. "Kagome!" He cried out as they ran to each other, embracing each other. "Inuyasha..." kagome sobbed as she held him. "Im sorry i worried you...but i promised didn't i? That i would always...be by your side." Inuyasha breathed in her scent as relief flooded over him. He pulled away and looked at her. "Kagome...are you really..." he paused, not even having to ask, seeing the glow around her and in her eyes that showed she was with child. He pulled her into another kiss, glad to have her back. Kagome sighed and relaxed, her fear of dissapearing again gone at last. "But kagome...what did you wish for?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled away again. Kagome smiled evily and it scared him, she had never looked like that before. "I wished for a way to destroy naraku. She held out her hand and revealed a tiny orb. "This will trap naraku inside, if i can just get close enough. And lets just say, that there is someone in here he does not want to be stuck with." Inuyasha growled. "You are not going near him kagome." "Oh yes i am! Im the only one that can use it!" Kagome pulled him down to her level and growled back. "Kagome, you are carrying my pup, you are not-" he paused, looking over his shoulder as a gasp and the sound of someone falling out of a bush reached his ears. He sighed, his eyes twitching. "So much for privacy!" He yelled at the bush as it rustled and miroku sango and shippo fell out. "Hey! She convinced us to!" They yelled defiantly as they pointed to another bush as kaede walked out of it, shrugging. "Im nosy. What can i say?" Inuyasha sighed, about to start yelling at them again until kagome placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled, melting his heart. "feh." Was all he said as he turned his back on the others.

After much congratulations to kagome, the others returned to the village to leave them alone for a while. Inuyasha finally relaxed when they were gone, able to show his softer side as he placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed. "Just promise me...that you will be careful...and dont go anywhere without me " kagome nodded, glad he had stopped fighting her on this. Inuyasha picked her up and carried her back to the village, determined to get her to eat some food.


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome sat next to the well, swinging her legs as she thought of her family a couple of months after the well sealed. She wondered how they were doing. Inuyasha came up behind her and hugged her, rubbing her stomach to calm her. She was starting to fill out at three months. He wondered what kind of pup they would have, if it was a boy or girl. He was glad she had chosen to be with him, but sad that she missed her family. He led her back to the village after a while, so they could get ready to begin their journey to defeat naraku. He wondered how naraku had gotten out of the jewel, or if he was even there in the first place.

Miroku and sango and shippo were getting supplies ready to go, kilala transformed already, waiting to take off. They looked up and smiled as kagome and inuyasha approached, glad for their friends happiness. Inuyasha had tried to keep them from seeing his soft side, but it always came out when kagome was around, especially when he was worried about the pup, or she was hungry or hurting. They could see the glow in his eyes as he looked at her. 'Kouga never stood a chance against him.' Sango thought to herself as inuyasha placed kagome gently on his back. 'Damn. I wish sango would let me fuck her and her bear my child.' Miroku thought as he glanced at her ass. Sango noticed his gaze and tapped her hirakotsu meaningfully. Miroku sighed and stepped back. Shippo watched inuyasha and kagome and thought to himself 'im glad kagomes happy...shes like a mom to me...but that means inuyashas my dad now...blegh.' shippo wrinkled his nose before sighing. Inuyasha hadn't picked on him since he and kagome had gotten together. He supposed he should be relieved, but felt a little left out. Kagome turned suddenly, sensing shippos sadness and beckoned to him. Shippo let out a cheer and ran to her, leaping onto her shoulder.

They continued to the west, sure that naraku was somewhere ahead.


	14. Chapter 14

Kagomes mom smiled as she saw the pictures her daughter had buried under the goshinboku. The first one was kagome and inuyasha smiling together as inuyasha placed his hand on her growing belly. It had kagomes handwriting. "Were three months today! We love you mom! I miss you so much!" She could see the tear stains from kagome crying on them. She started to cry as well, wishing she could see her daughter and her growing grandchild.

The second picture apparently inuyasha had taken. She could see one of his claws on the lens as he took a picture of kagome kneeled over in a bush, head completely inside it. The writing was inuyashas this time. "Sending greetings from feudal japan, wish i could get kagome some medicine from you for the sickness! Kagome really misses you a lot. I wish i could bring her to see you."

Kagomes mom smiled as she pulled out the third picture. Apparently kagome had saw inuyasha as he took the last picture and he took another as kagome leaped at him with a glare on her face. There was no writing on this one, but the next picture made her laugh. Someone had taken a picture of kagome attacking inuyasha. This one said "hi! We havent met, but my name is shippo! Kagome is like a mom to me so i wanted to give you a picture of what i usually deal with all day! I know they love each other but they could stop fighting once in a while! I wish i could meet you, grandma!"

The second to last picture showed a man and a woman, the woman with a scowl on her face and the man with a slap mark on his cheek. This picture said, "this is sango and miroku! Hes a perv. She is in love with him, but wont admit it. He gets slapped several times a day!"

The last picture was a group picture, shippo on kagomes shoulder, smiling as inuyasha held kagome and sango and miroku smiled beside them.

Kagomes mom brushed away her tears and with a smile, collected the pictures. Her daughter was in good hands.


	15. Chapter 15

Inuyasha and the others continued their journey to find naraku. They wondered who was in the orb that kagome carried that naraku would not want to be trapped with, but kagome wasnt telling. They walked as far as they could every day before nightfall to try to find naraku faster. Inuyasha didn't want kagome out traveling when she was further along. He wasnt happy about her going now for that matter. He worried about her constantly and would not let her out of his sight.

One day, they were walking when inuyasha suddenly stopped and pulled kagome close to him. He sniffed the air and growled, "What the hell do you want?" Sesshomaru stepped out of the trees and looked around, his eyes narrowing as he took in the sight of kagomes belly. Inuyasha growled even more threateningly and blocked her from his view. "Inuyasha. I see that you take after our father more than i thought. Diluting our fathers blood even more with human blood. I confess i am disappointed."

Suddenly, kagome pushed inuyasha out of her way as she marched up to sesshomaru, taking him by suprise as she punched him in the face, hard. It was enough force to knock him back and simultaneously break her hand. She didn't even seem to notice. "Look here, you bastard!" She yelled as he stared at her, still in shock, as were the others, their mouths hanging open as they watched. "I am not some weak little girl! I can kick your goddamn ass anytime i want! So if i ever hear you say shit about me or inuyasha again, i will make sure that i get a sword and personally ram it up your goddamn ass and use you as my personal victory flag as i defeat naraku! Do i make myself clear!?" Sesshomarus mouth kept falling open more as she yelled, unable to believe his ears. Her eyes flashed red and he saw that his brothers mate was stronger than he remembered. "I see. I will be watching you, kagome. Prove you are worthy of my fathers bloodline." He backed away slowly, until he was in the trees again before taking off.

The others continued to stare at her as she turned around. "Ow." She said as she finally noticed her hand that was swollen to twice its normal size. She quickly took it and popped it back into place with a loud pop that didn't even faze her. She started walking and looked over her shoulder as the others remained still. "Cmon! Lets go before it gets to dark out!"

Inuyasha and the others slowly walked after her, worried about her. There was definitely something going on with her.


	16. Chapter 16

Inuyasha made kagome stop so he could wrap her hand. She finally seemed to feel the pain from her hand. He was still worried, she was still not acting like herself. Her whole personality seemed off. He wondered if myoga would know anything about it. They made camp for the night and inuyasha stayed up, watching kagome in concern.

Kagome wasnt sure herself what was going on. She didn't remember anything after she felt the rage when Sesshomaru was talking down to inuyasha. She blacked out and when she came to, she felt pain in her hand and the others had told her what she had said and done. She was suprised that she would have done such a thing and not remember. She wondered if she had been possesed. She looked at the orb in her bag to make sure it was still there and that her special guest was still trapped inside. Everything seemed normal, so she returned it to her bag and put it by her sleeping bag, sighing as she rubbed her stomach. Inuyasha noticed and lept down to her from his tree. "Hey. Everything okay? Something wrong with the pup?" He asked urgently. "No, inuyasha, everything is fine. Im still trying to get in my mind that were gonna be parents. Its kinda scary." She said as she looked into his eyes. "But as long as i have you, ill be fine." Inuyasha smiled and kissed her, leaping into the tree with her and pulling her to him as he rubbed her back and she fell asleep.

From the treeline, someones eyes had narrowed and soul collectors flew through the air as she turned around and walked away. Kagome would pay for taking inuyasha away.


	17. Chapter 17

Shippo had been sleeping on kagomes belly lately, to assure himself that his brother or sister were alright. Tonight, he noticed something different and concentrated, trying to find out what it was. Inuyasha saw him looking at kagomes belly in wonder and concentration and he watched him closely. Shippo finally gor his answer and grinned smugly at inuyasha. "What? Whats that look for?" He growled as shippo curled back up to sleep, "what are you hiding?" "Shippo turned and grinned again "i found out something about the pup but its a secret! If you wanna know you gotta be nice to me!" Inuyasha growled "why you..." shippo just smiled and turned back over, falling asleep on her belly again. Inuyasha sighed in worry. He was sure it wasnt anything life threatening or shippo would have told him immediately.

The next morning they took off again, inuyasha sticking close to kagome, shippo on her shoulder once again. Sango and miroku followed them riding on kilala. "Sango...before we reach naraku...i just wanted to ask you...if we live through this..." he turned and looked deep into her eyes, "would you bear my child?" Sango froze, unsure if he meant it. "Miroku...do you promise to not look at or touch another woman?" He nodded solemnly. "I promise sango. I love you with all my being." She smiled and threw her arms around him and kissed him.

Kagome looked back and smiled as she saw sango kiss him. Shippo said "blegh. Gross." And turned back around. Inuyasha smirked and continued walking. "Feh. Its about time."

They walked all afternoon, finally making camp at sunset at the edge of a forest. Kagome got the urge to explore, so when inuyasha wasnt looking she took off into the forest. Unknown to her, a soul collector flew above her, watching her every move.


	18. Chapter 18

Kagome walked through the forest, looking around at everything. She came up to a tree with pink sakura blossoms and just stood there for a moment, until she heard a snap and pain shot through her side. She placed her hand on it and her hand was soon covered in blood. She turned and saw kikyo getting another arrow ready. "You are going to pay for taking inuyasha from me." She said as she looked at kagome in hate. "As soon as i kill you, i will drag him to hell with me." She released the arrow and it pierced kagomes shoulder. "He could never love you as he loved me. Youre just a weak copy after all." Kagomes eyes flashed red and she started glowing. Her bangs hid her face as she started growling, her fingernails lengthening to claws. Suddenly, her head shot up to reveal her blood red glowing eyes and her fangs. Kagome took a step towards kikyo, blood trailing behind her.

Inuyasha and the others arrived, hearing all the commotion and were stopped in shock at the scene before them. Kikyo didnt notice their presence "how are you still alive? I even put poison on those arrows!" Inuyasha and the others gasped, knowing now that kikyo was intentionally trying to kill kagome. Kagome took a few more slow steps, still growling as the blood continued to pool behind her. She finally reached kikyo and grabbed her by the throat while she was suprised. She lifted her above her head as kikyo tried to remove her hands from her neck. "Listen here, you bitch. Inuyasha chose me, not you. I should kill you for what you tried to do to me." Her hands got tighter briefly in intent of crushing her neck made of clay. Her hands went looser, as she couldn't do it. "Why...why cant i do it?" Kikyo smirked "you are not strong enough to actually kill me, little girl." Kagomes eyes flashed again "i said i couldnt kill you, but that doesnt mean that i give a shit how you land." She walked over to a cliff still holding her by the neck, and flung her as hard and as high up as she could. Her eyes faded back to normal as she fell into her own pool of blood.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to her, looking at the damage that kikyo had done to her. She was losing blood fast and steadily turning pale and getting colder. He picked her up as gently as he could and ran with her to mygoga and totosais, the others following behind, shippo crying on sangos shoulder.


	19. Chapter 19

Kagome waa steadily losing her color as inuyasha hurried to totosais. When they arrived, myoga and totosai were outside their cave, making a new sword. "Myoga! Totosai! Kagome needs help!" Inuyasha yelled as he approached them. Totosai motioned for him to lay her down in front of them. Myoga lept onto kagome and looked her over as well. "Its a good thing i was finished with this anyway." Totosai sighed as he placed the sword he was working on in kagomes hands. "What the hell is going on totosai? Kagome transformed and looked demon!" Inuyasha growled as he clutched at kagome still. "Surely you knew when you claimed her as your mate that it would change her?" Myoga asked, looking at him in shock. "No i didnt! What did i do to her myoga!?" Inuyasha yelled as he shook. "When you claimed her as yours and bit her, you transferred part of your demon blood to her. Look." Myoga said as he pointed out the wounds sealing themselves, "the blood you gave her already neutralized the poison that was in her blood a moment ago. Your blood is giving her hanyou capabilities and protecting her. As long as she is not killed, she will live as long as a hanyou."

"What about the child?" Sango asked as she watched the color return to kagome. "The child seems to be fine. No poison got to it and no arrow either. Kagome should be fine and wake up soon. Just so you know, the demon blood has been changing her personality a bit as well, so dont worry if she seems a little different. And we made this sword for her to control her transformations." Myoga said. "Wait. How did you know all this and make the sword?" Miroku asked as he looked at myoga. "Well...ummm. i might have been...following you guys for a bit." "How long is a bit?" Inuyasha growled as myoga sweated. "Ummm...a few weeks?" "A few weeks!?" Inuyasha yelled, "and you didnt bother to tell me anything!?" Myoga jumped away as inuyasha continued to growl at him.

Kagome groaned and inuyasha immediately turned to her. "I..inuyasha?" Kagome whimpered as she tried to sit up. Inuyasha immediately lost all of his anger and held her, stroking her hair. His eyes softened as he continued to watch her. Myoga breathed a sigh of relief as he watched inuyasha and kagome. 'It seems kagome really does bring out the best of him.'


	20. Chapter 20

A few weeks later, Kagome was practicing with her new sword, teranga, with sango, inuyasha looking on in worry. Kagome was really good with the sword, it feeling like a natural part of her arm. She soon had sango disarmed from hirakotsu. Shippo cheered. "Go mom!" He gleefully shouted as kagome grinned. Inuyasha leaned close to shippo and asked quietly, "so what are you hiding shippo?" "What do i get if i tell you?" Shippo asked smugly. Inuyashas eyes twitched, "what do you want?" "I want to be able to listen on her belly sometimes without you kicking me out!" "Is that it?" Inuyasha asked incredulously, "fine. Its a deal." "Good. After all im their big brother!" Inuyasha paused and blanched as he registered what shippo had said. "Shippo...is that the secret? How many heartbeats are you hearing?" Shippo was about to answer when miroku yelled over to them, "shippo, come watch me fight kagome!" Shippo jumped up and ran over, leaving inuyasha still frozen in shock and panic.

Miroku and kagome faced each other across the clearing and bowed. "I wont go easy on you, even in your current condition." Miroku warned as kagome smiled back, "bring it, big brother." Kagome ran at him as he threw ofuda at her. His staff came up to meet her sword, pushing against each other with all of their strength. Sweat collected on their foreheads as neither backed down. Inuyasha watched in worry as his mate sought to prove herself with the sword. After a tense ten minutes, kagome suddenly flicked her wrist, and in one motion flung his staff into the air and placed her sword at his throat. "Looks like you lose big brother." Kagome smirked as sango cheered behind her along with shippo. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. Miroku bowed to her, smiling. "I will just have to try harder next time." Sango ran up and hugged kagome and then turned and hugged miroku. "Im glad you are finally together." Kagome smiled at them. "Its about time. Sangos like a sister to me, so be good to her!" Sango turned, smiling, "hes already gotten the talk, so no worries here! When are we going to continue hunting naraku?" Inuyasha looked at kagome. "We will leave tomorrow morning. We need to go after him quickly." They all nodded in agreement and miroku and sango laid down close to the fire as inuyasha picked kagome up and lept into a tree, shippo following and curling on her stomach as he placed his ear against it. He smiled as he fell asleep, kagome stroking his head.

Inuyasha looked down at them both sleeping and smiled. Shippo curled the same way kagome did in her sleep. Or as much as she could curl up anymore. His panic returned at what shippo had let slip earlier. What would kagome do when she found out there was more than one? He winced at the imagined sit, where she would shout it until he fell through the earth. He decided he would wait until shippo told him how many before he told her.


	21. Chapter 21

Inuyasha woke the next day, tired from his nightmares which all involved kagome causing him major physical harm. When the others asked what was wrong he replied, "feh! Nothings wrong! Lets go already!" He saw kagome glaring at him and automatically flinched. He sighed in relief as she turned and walked away to take the lead. They were traveling to the center of Japan, where there were rumors of naraku. Inuyasha kept his eyes on kagome, afraid for her safety. Nothing major happened until that afternoon.

Suddenly kagome came to a stop and glared back at inuyasha. "SIT!" She shouted. There was a loud boom and inuyasha was kissing dirt. "What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to look up at kagome. She suddenly went from angry to sobbing her eyes out. "Uhm...sango? Miroku? Is this...normal?" Inuyasha asked as sighed in irritation. "Unfortunately yes, inuyasha." Miroku said while sango motioned frantically for him to shut up, facepalming herself as he continued with, "most pregnant women get really moody over anything and everything." He turned and kagome was right there in front of him, flames seemed to surround her as she glared down at him. He made himself as small as possible and back peddled towards sango. "O-of course i didnt mean you kagome! You could never be moody! You are very happy and beautiful while you are pregnant!" Suddenly Kagomes anger was replaced with happiness as her eyes shone. "Why thank you miroku!" She said as she turned and began walking again. Miroku sighed in relief. Sango shook her head. "I tried to warn you but noooo..." "dont worry sango im sure when i get you pregnant you wont be moody either!" Miroku said as he smiled at her. There was a loud whap as sango smacked him with hirakotsu. "Then again...maybe not." He muttered as he rubbed his head.


	22. Chapter 22

They had decided to stop and make camp for the night. Kagome was looking at her sword. It was almost identical to inuyashas except for the hilt was made of gold and when it was transformed the fur around the hilt was black. She was amazed at how one little sword could keep her from becoming a monster. Now she knew how inuyasha felt. She still couldn't believe that she and inuyasha were together finally, let alone being four months pregnant with his child. She was afraid it would be another dream she would wake up from. She sighed and rose to her feet slowly, the dizziness returning to her. She hoped inuyasha didn't notice or he would try to send her to kaedes. She took another glance at the orb in her bag. She could faintly hear the annoying high pitched laughter from within it and quickly shoved it back in the bag. She couldn't wait to get rid of it.

Sango was watching kagome in worry. She saw how pale she had become and saw her stumble slightly as she stood up. She didn't want to tell inuyasha and worry him, but she decided to watch kagome just in case. She knew kagome would never let anyone see her weakness to keep them from worrying about her. But that just made sango worry more. She sighed as kagome led the way forward.


	23. Chapter 23

Kagome led on, ignoring her dizziness and nausea. Sango kept by her side, throwing glances her way frequently to make sure she was okay. Inuyasha was starting to notice sangos worry and this made him worry as well. Kagomes eyes twitched as inuyasha and sango took turns glancing at her. She stopped and turned to face them. "I am okay guys! Really! Now can you please stop staring at me!?" Inuyasha and sango replied at the same time together, "i wasnt staring at you!" They realized they were busted and sango blushed while inuyasha just said "feh! I can stare at you all i want bitch. You're my mate." Kagome suddenly started crying. "Wha..." Inuyasha said, caught off guard, "kagome? Whats wrong?" Kagome hugged him and hugged sango and sobbed, "thank you for looking out for my well being! Im so lucky to have you guys!" Inuyasha awkwardly patted her on the back. He sighed and picked her up and placed her on his back. They continued on their way.

Soon they came to a burned forest. Kagome slid off of inuyasha and ran her hand over the ashes. "This was no ordinary forest fire. Look at how much ash there is. This was deliberately caused by either a demon with fire powers or a dragon. We need to put a stop to it." She brushed some more ash aside and a green sapling appeared under her hands where before there was nothing. She stared in wonder at the sapling and brushed some more ash aside. Several more saplings appeared where she touched. Suddenly she closed her eyes, concentrating on the green saplings and imagining the field covered with them. She placed her hands on the ground and she heard the others gasp. She opened her eyes and saw the field was completely rid of ash and burn damage and the saplings were everywhere. She smiled, suprised at her new powers. Shippo let out a gleefull shout and frolicked in the field. They decided to make camp for the night as kagome and shippo ran through the field, laughing gleefully like little kids.


	24. Chapter 24

The next few months passed and still there was no sign of naraku anywhere. Kagome was now heavy with child at eight months. Inuyasha had still not been able to ask shippo how many pups there were and he was too afraid to tell kagome. In his defense, she hadn't made it easy to tell her anything lately. Her mood swings were many and frequent, mostly directed at inuyasha. The worst had been the previous night.

"Inuyasha? Im hungry. Can you please get me some food?" Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha sighed. "Okay. What do you want?" Kagome thought for a moment. Her eyes lit up. "I want brownies!" Inuyasha just stared at her. "Um...kagome...we cant go through the well...Remember?" Kagomes face fell as she started to cry. "I miss mom!" She sobbed. "When i wasnt feeling good, she would make the best brownies to make me feel better!" She buried her face in inuyashas chest as he rubbed her back. "Hey...dont cry. Ill get you something else to eat. Ill be back with some rabbits, okay?" Kagomes sadness went away almost instantly and her eyes lit up again. She kissed inuyasha on the cheek and sat up. "You are the best mate ever!" Inuyasha sighed as his eyes twitched. He hoped that the mood swings would be over soon.

Presently, they were now traveling through central japan and they could now sense a strong demonic presence. Inuyasha took the lead as the others followed. Kagome was at the back of the group, pale and feeling uneasy. She hid it from the others so inuyasha wouldn't worry about her any more than he already was, and he could concentrate more on killing naraku. She winced as she felt pain arrow through her. She ignored it and pressed on.


	25. Chapter 25

They soon approached the source of the demonic presence. Naraku was at the center of a mass of demons, absorbing them into himself. Inuyasha and the others lept into action, trying to kill the demons that surrounded naraku. Kagome tried to help by using teranga, but realized that she didn't have the strength to lift it. She switched to her bow, but her aim was off, as everytime she tried to shoot, a new pain would wrack her body, making her shake. She knew now that something was seriously wrong with her, and she fell back behind the others. Sango saw her out of the corner of her eye and followed her. She came up and saw kagome leaning on a tree, panting. Sango paled. "Kagome! Why didn't you say that you were hurt?" Kagome grimaced at her. "I didn't want inuyasha to worry about me, sango." A demon headed towards kagome and sango pulled out her katana and killed it. Sango stood over kagome and guarded her. "Just breathe kagome. Ill protect you." Kagome nodded and took a deep breath, trying to relax but was met by more pain. "S...sango...i hate to be the bearer of bad news...but we have a problem..." sango looked at her and blanched. "Shit...dont tell me..." kagome nodded. "Fuck. It really is inuyashas child. Stubborn as hell and picks the wrong time and place to show up." Sango joked half-heartedly. "Just breathe and stay calm. I wont let anything happen to you." "Th...thank you...sango..." kagome winced as more pain hit her. She suddenly realized that she was bleeding profusely. "Fuck. Sango, get ready for lots of attention. This is bound to attract the demons." Sango merely nodded, looking out towards where the others were fighting. She hoped the others were okay.


	26. Chapter 26

Inuyasha and the others had killed most of the demons, but realized they were starting to ignore them and go past them. They realized after this, that sango and kagome were missing. Inuyasha sniffed the air and smelled kagomes blood. He panicked, thinking that kagome had been attacked. Naraku noticed his preoccupation, taking the chance to attack him. Inuyasha was able to move out of the way, and tried to defeat naraku quickly so he could go to kagome. He hoped sango was with her.

Kagome was still panting against the tree, the pain more frequent now. Sango was still killing every demon that approached them. "Kagome, just hang in there!" Sango shouted desperately, looking back at her. Kagome was pale and trying to catch her breath. She knew it wouldn't be much longer until the baby was born. She hoped inuyasha could at least chase off naraku before he came looking for her.

Inuyasha was still fighting naraku, miroku helping him as much as he could. Suddenly they heard a scream. "K..kagome..." Inuyasha panicked, looking back the way the scream came from. Suddenly the battle paused as a new sound drowned every other sound out. They could faintly hear the wail of a newborn. Inuyasha blanched, realizing that kagome had been hiding her pain from him so he wouldn't worry. Naraku's eyes narrowed and he started heading towards the sounds as inuyasha tried to stop him. All inuyasha could think was, 'protect kagome!'

Sango cleaned off the baby and handed it to kagome. Kagome smiled down at the baby for a moment before pain wracked her again. "S..sango? Why am i still hurting?" Sango looked at her and went pale. "Um...kagome...dont panic...but youre not done yet...there's another one coming." Kagome blanched and her eyes got wide. "Fuck. Im going to kill inuyasha." She panted and started pushing again. It was much easier this time and the baby was finally here. Sango cleaned it off as well and handed it to kagome. Kagome looked down at them and smiled. There was a girl with white hair gold eyes and white dog ears and a boy with black hair violet eyes and black dog ears. She looked up in panic as she heard the sound of battle approaching them. Suddenly naraku appeared with inuyasha trying to stop him. Inuyasha looked over and saw kagome against the tree with his pups and he fought naraku with renewed vigor, trying to keep them safe.


End file.
